On a typical instrument panel, the structural support on the passenger side above the glovebox is often important for occupant knee protection upon an adverse impact.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,727 discloses an energy absorbing knee bolster assembly for a vehicle, including a knee deflector for partially surrounding a steering column of the vehicle, where the knee deflector includes left and right energy absorbing knee bolster brackets on opposite sides of the knee deflector.